Intrigued
by Shadows Aurora
Summary: Becca is Ginny's Best Friend and is attending Hogwarts. Becca has secret. She's a Mage. And a certain boy who has found out. Will he turn her over to the Dark Lord or prove that he isn't like his father. I stink at summaries. Pairing:GWHP HGRW DMOC Pleas


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize here.

A/N: I did have this story under a different Pen name. I decided to work on it a wee bit more, and then I lost the password for my other username. So yeah…

Harry's POV

I opened the door of Uncle Vernon's car and stepped out hauling my trunk with me. Closing the door with my foot, I pushed my trunk onto the trolley Vernon had wheeled over. Giving him one last curt nod, I pushed the trolley toward platform fourteen. I had learned long ago not to bother with goodbyes when dealing with the Dursley's. You would not get one back if you had been considered a burden to them for the past seventeen years.

"Harry!" A girl called from behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione waving at me from a car a few spots away from where Vernon was parked. I saw him look at her and mutter something. Which I could only guess was 'freak'. The chosen word saved for people like me.

Hermione gave her mum and dad one last hug and began to pull her trunk towards me. She dropped it a few feet away from me and ran the rest of the way, wrapping me in a bear hug. I hugged her back as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Shouldn't you be saving your kisses for Ron?" I asked smiling as I let her go and grabbed her trunk and put it with mine.

"I always have an extra one lying around for my best friend. Speaking of Ron…Do you know why he wrote and asked to meet him here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. All he said in the letter he wrote me was to meet him at platform fourteen. Didn't explain why." I said as I began to push the trolley along, Hermione following behind me.

Once at platform fourteen I began to feel a little awkward. Hermione was apparently feeling the same way.

"It feels strange being here and not being at plat form 9 ¾. Do you think there is another barrier here?"

"Feels solid to me." I said kicking the wall. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If you kick the barrier between nine and ten it is solid too. You have to run or jog into it."

"Be my guest. I've already run into a solid barrier here once. And it hurts." I said remembering when Ron and I were in our second year and had ran into the barrier that Dobby had closed off.

"But there is no reason for this barrier to be closed." Hermione said tapping her foot.

"Why don't I just close this discussion and just say that it's not a barrier." A voice came from behind us. We both jumped and turned around, not realizing anybody had been listening to our conversation.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick kiss.

"I missed you." He muttered, kissing her back.

"Its only been five days. Not even a full week." Hermione laughed.

"Public displays of affection are considered rude and not wanted to be seen by passerby's" I said pretending to gag. Hermione pulled away from Ron and muttered a sorry as Ron and I gave each other a one-armed hug.

"See you survived with the muggles." Ron laughed as we let go.

"Oh, it was torture. Especially now that I am of age and can do magic. Pretty sure Dudley wet himself when I told them. And Petunia has never fed me that much without complaint before. I might have to tell them I have to stay with them a wee bit more after school lets out. Not sure how I'll survive that." I said shrugging. Ron laughed while Hermione shook her head, I could see a small smile on her face though.

"Harry! Hermione!" Someone shouted. We turned and saw Mrs. Weasley running towards us, Fred and George. She grabbed Hermione and I at the same time, planting kisses on both our cheeks. As she let us go, George grabbed me.

"Oh Harry! I've missed you dearly!" he sobbed sarcastically into my shoulder. I laughed and patted his head and looked over and saw that Fred had grabbed Hermione.

"Hello, beautiful!" Fred said dipping her and bringing her back up close to him giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Fred.

"Mine!" He said giving Fred a glare, Then wrapped his arms around Hermione putting on a possessive stare while Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as she giggled.

"How much longer?" George whined putting his head on his mum's shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes. Should be arriving at any moment." She answered excitedly as she checked her watch.

"What's arriving?" Hermione asked as she went to stand next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah. Why were we supposed to meet here?" I asked.

"Ginny is coming home today!" Fred and George chanted while hopping up and down. Hermione squealed with delight at the news.

"Finally! I have been begging her to come home! Staying away for a year is too long!" Hermione said happily as she actually began to hop around with the twins.

I had completely forgotten that Ginny had been gone for the past year, which made me feel a bit stupid. She had spent her fifth year doing independent studies while she stayed six moths with Bill in Egypt and another six moth with Charlie in Romania. Ron voiced the next thought that came to my mind.

"Wonder how much she has changed."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think so I know wether to continue or not.

Shadows Aurora


End file.
